


Chemical Frenzy

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fox!Sanji, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Switching, Tiger!Zoro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro estava no cio e precisava desesperadamente da ajuda daquele maldito alfa loiro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 7





	Chemical Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em janeiro de 2020 como presente de agradecimento pra a TigerxFox pela [fic que escreveu pra mim](https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/786409/Pheromone/) e como presente de aniversário pra mim mesmo.

Zoro estava irritantemente ansioso com toda aquela demora para o loiro chegar em sua casa. Qual o problema daquele idiota? Fazia horas que havia ligado mandando que ele fosse até ali e dito que era questão de vida ou morte e nada do imbecil chegar. Estava frustrado. Andava de um lado para o outro na sala de sua pequena casa, a cauda longa movimentava-se inquietamente em todas as direções, algumas vezes esbarrando em algum objeto e o derrubando de seu devido lugar.

Estava no cio. Novamente. Todo mês aquela mesma merda. Ser um Ômega era uma droga, ficar desesperado por sexo era patético e o fazia se sentir fraco e exposto, mas ele não mais se irritava tanto por sua condição. Desde que Sanji disse que ele poderia evitar o cio se não interrompesse o ciclo dos supressores, tomando-os sem interrupções, o tigre se sentiu o ser mais estúpido de todos. Como ele não sabia disso? Talvez por não ler a descrição do remédio e tomar ilegalmente. Desejou ter conhecimento desse fato muito antes, desde seu primeiro cio, seria tão mais simples se esconder sem ter que sofrer por uma semana todo mês.

No entanto, mesmo agora com esse conhecimento, Zoro não desejava mais evitar o cio. O que mais odiou em toda sua vida, passou a ser algo bom. Prazeroso. E ficar aqueles dias ao lado da raposa era o que sempre desejava desde a primeira vez em que se tornaram apenas um. Ser de Sanji e ter Sanji era tudo que o tigre sempre desejou e ele nem mesmo sabia que desejava isso.

O corpo moreno estava fervendo, parecia que estava febril, mas de longe era esse o motivo. Sua entrada se contraía melada o tempo todo, pronta para receber o loiro ali. Estava tão lubrificado que sentia aquilo escorrer por suas coxas torneadas. Zoro precisava desesperadamente ser fodido e o pensamento de receber Sanji em seu interior fazia seu pau pulsar dentro da cueca e mais pré-gozo escapava da abertura na glande. Era desesperador. Vez ou outra ele apertava com força a enorme ereção latejante e tinha que morder os lábios para não gemer de forma deplorável. Estava tão ridiculamente sensível...

Vinte horas depois, Sanji finalmente chegou. Ou melhor, estava chegando. Suas orelhas ficaram atentas a cada passo que o outro dava, ouvindo-os com perfeição. Seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados devido ao cio, então sentia o cheiro de seu homem a quilômetros e tinha certeza de que a raposa já havia notado que estava naquele estado ridículo. Sanji reagiu facilmente e sem nenhuma sutileza aumentou o passo, praticamente correndo até a casa. Quando ele ia bater na porta, Zoro a abriu e imediatamente puxou o loiro pelo pulso, batendo a porta em seguida e jogando o corpo menor contra a parede. Seus lábios imediatamente atacaram os lábios finos e rosados da pequena e frágil raposinha, que correspondeu suas investidas no mesmo instante, como o cão sujo e pervertido que era. Zoro sempre dizia que o loiro vivia constantemente no cio, e essa era a maior verdade que existia.

As bocas se devoravam com vontade, as mãos tocavam cada parte do corpo, deixando marcas profundas dos dedos que se juntavam a outras centenas já existentes. Era tudo muito desesperado, nenhum conseguia raciocinar, apenas agiam conforme o instinto mandava. As unhas de Sanji arranhavam toda a extensão das costas malhadas daquele Ômega, sentindo-se entorpecido com o cheiro forte que emanava daquele tigre. O cio de Zoro parecia se tornar mais forte a cada mês e quanto mais transavam, mais o moreno queria, não que o loiro estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário, quanto mais sexo, melhor.

Sem conseguir aguentar o ritmo intenso do beijo e aquele cheiro, a raposa afastou os lábios e enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio, notando que Zoro estava todo suado. Não só o pescoço como também seu peitoral pingava a suor, ele estava tão quente e necessitado por uma foda que chegava a ser fofo. Talvez tivesse um pequeno tesão em ver um homem tão focado e controlado, totalmente desesperado e sem nenhum controle. Então, sem o mínimo pudor, Zoro começou a investir contra o menor, esfregando as duas ereções de forma rude, esmagando-as com o contato exagerado. O loiro gemeu em seu pescoço, fazendo-o sorrir vitorioso. Como sempre, Sanji era o mais fácil.

— Você demorou... — Zoro resmungou, culpando o loiro por deixá-lo horas esperando enquanto estava no cio louco para foder.

— Só dez minutos... — Sanji respondeu com a voz falha, já fora de si. Era a verdade. Por mais que para o tigre parecesse horas, na realidade mal demorou dez minutos para chegar ali, Zoro só estava muito necessitado para se dar conta de que foi tudo muito rápido.

Como um cão sem controle, a raposinha passou a investir ainda mais em desespero contra a enorme ereção do tigre. As unhas continuavam arranhando as costas largas e a boca enchia de beijos o pescoço, se drogando naquele cheiro erótico. Parecia que cada vez que respirava, seu pau aumentava de tão delicioso que o aroma de seu Ômega era. Ele não resistiu, os dentinhos foram enfiados na carne morena, mordendo-o com força, propositalmente para machucar. E para sua felicidade, a dor que causou no outro o permitiu ouvir o primeiro gemido do dia. O pau pulsou apertado na cueca, sentindo necessidade de alívio, fazer aquele Ômega gemer mais, implorar para ser fodido, implorar por ele.

Sem nenhum pudor, Zoro puxou a calça e cueca de uma só vez, apenas o suficiente para libertar a ereção pulsante do menor. Fez o mesmo com as próprias roupas, deixando seu pau ser esfregado diretamente com o outro. As mãos grandes apanharam a bunda pequena da raposa, afastando as polpas para apertar cada uma individualmente. Sentiu as unhas fincarem em suas costas e sorriu malicioso, ele amava aquela dor. A bundinha se empinava em suas mãos, fazendo-o apertar ainda mais, deixando as marcas dos dedos grossos naquela carne tão branca e pura. O rabo peludo balançava de um lado para o outro, exatamente como o de um cachorrinho, quase como se implorasse para ser tocado e não era ele quem negaria tal pedido.

Usando sua força, o tigre virou a raposa de costas e automaticamente Sanji apoiou as mãos na parede e empinou a bunda. A cauda pareceu aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, claramente de propósito e de forma injustamente convidativa. Aquele maldito, sempre o provocando. Sanji olhou no olho dourado do Ômega e seu próprio olho visível pedia por seus toques, implorava por tudo que ele desejasse fazer com seu corpo. E Zoro não negaria jamais.

Com uma mão ele apanhou o rabo fofinho, apertando-o e acariciando-o de forma que poderia até chegar a ser delicada... Às vezes... Quando não estava abusando daquela parte sensível. A outra mão pegou no bolso da bermuda que estava presa em seus joelhos um pequeno tubo de lubrificante e sem querer parar de abusar do rabinho sensível, apenas com a mão livre ele esmagou o tubo, explodindo em sua mão e melando-a totalmente. Levantando o rabo para não ser atrapalhado, ele direcionou a mão até a bunda redondinha da raposa e começou a espalhar os dedos com certa dificuldade por aquela entradinha deliciosa.

As mãos do loiro apoiadas na parede tentavam apertar qualquer coisa para se manter consciente, se segurar para não cair ao chão. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e ele sentia que não aguentaria... Mas, com Zoro tentando penetrá-lo, nada lhe restava a não ser ajudá-lo. As duas mãos foram até as próprias nádegas, afastando-as bem e abrindo espaço para os dedos do outro. A entradinha rosa se contraiu várias vezes em desespero, implorando para ser fodido. Sem negar prazer ao outro, imediatamente o maior enfiou dois dedos melados de uma vez naquele buraquinho que deveria ser bem apertado, mas estava cada vez mais fácil de ser penetrado. Patético. Sanji era um desastre de Alfa. Se Zoro fosse um, jamais se comportaria dessa forma vulgar, jamais aceitaria ser fodido daquela forma... A vida era realmente injusta. Como Ômega, Zoro era um ótimo Alfa... Ou era isso que ele tentava se convencer, fingindo que não aceitaria levar do loiro, quando na verdade amaria que aquilo acontecesse. O pensamento fez a lubrificação em seu cu escorrer mais para suas coxas, fazendo-o corar por ser tão necessitado. Quem ele queria enganar? Mesmo que Sanji fosse um Ômega e ele um Alfa, não se importaria em revezarem como sempre faziam. Era gostoso, afinal.

Um segundo que estava em seus devaneios e parou de meter os dedos, já fez o loiro segurar sua mão e forçá-la contra aquele cuzinho tão safado. Com o sorriso mais obsceno de todos, Zoro não negou aquilo, muito pelo contrário, ele juntou outro dedo naquele buraquinho e começou a meter com força os três, fazendo movimentos repetitivos e intensos. Sanji estava tão largo que, honestamente, nem precisava mais de preparação. Segundos depois de meter o terceiro, enfiou o quarto e estocou com vontade aquele cuzinho que o engolia e claramente pedia por mais, enfiando bem fundo e tirando, com força e velocidade, arrombando ainda mais aquele corpo. Zoro grudou o peito nas costas do menor e começou a esfregar sua ereção na bundinha arrebitada, roçando o caralho grande na carne branquinha e espalhando seu pré-gozo. Sanji não conseguia parar de gemer em desespero, quase cedendo a sua perversão e implorando para Zoro fodê-lo. Não precisava de preparação, eles transavam tanto que seu corpo já estava bem acostumado a receber o volume do tigre, quase como se tivesse tomado o formato de seu homem.

O Ômega enfiou o rosto no pescoço do menor, respirando fundo para inalar todo o aroma delicioso de seu Alfa. Aquele cheiro o seduzia, era o melhor que já sentira, seu cio sempre induzia o da raposa e eles sempre se marcavam naquele ato sujo e indecente, Zoro nunca pensou que amaria sexo, até começar a ter Sanji. Foder o loiro o deixava em transe, marcá-lo enquanto gozava dentro do corpo pequeno era a melhor sensação que já sentiu, tão boa quanto quando era o oposto e a pequena e fraca raposinha enchia seu corpo com todo seu prazer. Era delirante. O aroma do Alfa seria todo inalado para que nenhum Ômega abusado fosse atrás dele para se engraçar. Sanji o pertencia. Zoro era um Ômega tão ruim, possessividade não deveria fazer parte das características de um, Ômegas pertenciam aos Alfas e não o contrário, mas quando é que ele foi alguém estereotipado mesmo? Obviamente que nunca. E pensar que Sanji o pertencia o fez marcar o ombro estreito com suas presas afiadas, fazendo-o delirar de prazer e implorar em silêncio por mais. Em segundos toda extensão de um ombro estava completamente mordido.

Ele notou o corpo menor deslizando até o chão e, antes da raposa cair, Zoro o enlaçou pelo peitoral, sustentando-o. Por estar bem menor, conseguia ter acesso àquelas orelhas enormes e peludas e não enrolou em mordê-las, fazendo Sanji gemer manhoso. A mão no peitoral passou a abusar de um dos mamilos, maltratando-o. O pequeno loirinho amava e Zoro só o achava ainda mais adorável. Sanji estava se contraindo de prazer e assim não conseguia mais sustentá-lo, então apenas o agarrou e o colocou de quatro no chão, retirando os dedos daquele cuzinho largo. A cauda felpuda voltou a rebolar convidativamente de forma obscena enquanto a maldita raposa pervertida se empinava mais, curvando as costas e se tornando o ser mais desejável do universo. Após se esticar para pegar o lubrificante esmagado no chão e jogar o que restou em seu pau, em uma única estocada o tigre faminto penetrou aquele buraquinho perfeito, estocando-o violentamente. Costumava chamar o loiro de cão, mas ele estava agindo bem semelhante a um também, movimentando-se no mesmo instante que se enfiou, fodendo o orifício que só parecia largo mesmo, era apertado e se contraia com força, esmagando cada milímetro de sua rola. As calças e cuecas estavam presas nas canelas de cada um, atrapalhando levemente os movimentos, mas nada que impedisse o prazer de ser imenso.

O loiro gemia sem controle, não negando em nenhum momento o prazer que era ouvir seus gemidos desesperados e manhosos. Sua posição de quatro não durou muito, pois ele não conseguia se sustentar com aquelas investidas fortes. Seus braços estavam esticados acima de sua cabeça e sua testa pousava no chão, enquanto as pernas fortes ainda se mantinham erguidas e a bunda bem empinada recebia o pau do tigre. Não demorou muito para ele mesmo começar a investir contra o outro, fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo em seu interior. Era dolorido e apertado, a preparação mínima não ajudava muito e seu corpo se contraia com força ao redor do volume, mas Sanji amava aquilo. Quanto menos preparado era, mais conseguia sentir o maior e era perfeito. Diferente de Zoro, ele não era o maior fã de sentir dor, mas naquelas situações em específico até que não era tão ruim.

O moreno continuava investindo com vontade, sendo tomado pelo próprio cio e induzido pelo de seu Alfa, tornando aquele sexo mais sujo e perfeito. Eram animais, com toda certeza. O rabo enorme do loiro se esfregava em seu abdômen, às vezes roçava em seus mamilos o fazendo se contrair de prazer. Era patético o quanto se tornava sensível naqueles dias. Ele não notava, mas sua própria cauda movimentava-se rapidamente, espanando o ar centenas de vezes por minuto. Olhar seu Alfa naquela posição jogada no chão poderia fazê-lo pensar no quão patético ele ficava assim, e pensaria isso mesmo se não se sentisse extremamente excitado com a visão. Sanji todo entregue o recebendo com vontade era lindo. Zoro não havia notado também que estava gemendo baixo, soltando grunhidos vergonhosos que em outra situação o faria corar.

A respiração dos dois estava descontrolada e se misturava no ar, juntamente com os gemidos altos de Sanji e contidos de Zoro. As mãos do loiro arranhavam o chão em busca de algo para se agarrar e por mais patético que parecesse, ele não se importava. O prazer era imenso e desesperador, seu pau estava implorando por atenção, mas não conseguia arrumar tempo para pedir para Zoro tocá-lo, o pau dele pulsava tanto em seu cuzinho que o loiro queria chorar. Que belo exemplo Alfa que ele era.

— Zoro... — Sanji chamou com a voz manhosa e fraca, se esforçando para conseguir olhar para trás e encarar o orbe dourado que brilhava como se ele fosse um predador. Era risível a situação, era suposto o Alfa ser o predador, não a presa. Não que se importasse. Ele empurrou o quadril bem para trás, prensou o pau em seu interior, impedindo que o moreno se movesse. — Goza em mim...

E, se o Ômega já estava fora de si antes, agora ele realmente se tornara o predador. Mordeu o lábio com tanta força que acabou fazendo um corte leve que sangrou em sua boca. O desespero era tanto que se tornou totalmente descontrolado e selvagem. Era um enorme tigre fodendo com força uma pobre e indefesa raposinha. O pensamento o fez sorrir largo de forma quase doentia. As duas mãos seguraram a bunda do menor, afastando bem as nádegas e teve ainda mais espaço para meter. E ele meteu. Forte. Rápido. Desesperado. Dezenas de vezes seguidas. Sanji não conseguia mais nem pensar e Zoro, que já não era o melhor exemplo de usar a cabeça, perdeu totalmente a capacidade de raciocínio. Ele se tornou um completo animal selvagem que devorava sua presa.

Com mais algumas estocadas descontroladas, ele gozou forte e fundo no interior do Alfa, preenchendo-o com seu prazer, enchendo-o de porra, marcando-o como seu, porque era isso que Sanji era, sua presa, seu Alfa, seu amado e apenas seu. O gemido rouco e mais alto escapou da garganta, entrando em êxtase com aquele orgasmo maravilhoso. Zoro nunca se importou com sexo, até conhecer aquela maldita raposa ardilosa. Ele odiava Sanji, tanto quanto o amava.

Ele meteu lentamente mais alguns segundos, até suas pernas se tornarem bambas e não ter mais forças para continuar. Todo seu gozo estava despejado naquele corpo que o pertencia e o aperto que antes existia fora liberado, permitindo seu pau sair daquela cavidade incrível. Assim que se retirou, no mesmo instante caiu duro e ofegante para trás, no chão, de forma bem patética. A raposinha pequena se esticou, espreguiçando-se como se tivesse acabado de acordar e em segundos já não estava mais de quatro e empinado. O loiro estava muito bem ajoelhado na frente do corpo morto jogado no chão, entre suas pernas, com a enorme ereção pulsante próximo da entrada melada do Ômega. Havia um sorriso obsceno no rosto daquela raposa indecente e sem notar o tigre correspondeu, sorrindo da mesma forma. Era sempre assim quando estava no cio, Sanji não resistia, ele precisava.

Zoro afastou o máximo que conseguia as pernas torneadas e com um puxão com os pés pela cintura do outro, incentivou-o a meter de uma vez, porque ele mesmo não aguentava mais toda aquela lubrificação indecente escorrendo pelas suas coxas. O loiro poderia provocar, enrolar e atiçar o moreno, fazê-lo implorar para fodê-lo e tudo mais, como sempre faziam, só havia um porém, ele mesmo já não aguentava mais esperar e era quem estava quase implorando outra vez. Um péssimo Alfa aos olhos da sociedade. 

Sem pensar muito, na verdade sem pensar nada porque seu cérebro estava derretido só de olhar aquele cuzinho suculento, molhado e o convidando para entrar, sem contar no rabo enorme movimentando-se para lá e para cá em desespero. Zoro queria ser fodido. Muito. Em uma só estocada, assim como o tigre, Sanji se enfiou totalmente no orifício melado e imediatamente começou a se mover com vontade. Às vezes sentia inveja de toda aquela lubrificação natural, ser Alfa tinha suas desvantagens. Até parece que iriam se privar do prazer que era mudar de posição. Jamais. Não deixaria a sociedade dizer que só por ser Alfa não poderia dar bem gostoso para seu Ômega, seria um total desperdício.

Por melhor que fosse, Zoro não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez ele também estava um pouco largo... Claro, por ser um Ômega e estar no cio, sua lubrificação era ridícula, porém, por experiência própria, sabia muito bem que se já não estivesse acostumado a levar, nunca que aquele pau entraria tão fácil. Outro problema de ser um Ômega era justamente a maldita lubrificação natural que era sempre exagerada e o impedia de sentir a dor que gostaria com aquele ato, realmente uma pena. Quem sabe em outra vida não dava sorte de nascer um Alfa.

As estocadas eram fortes e rápidas, desesperadas. Zoro sorria de forma terna em meio a gemidos bem discretos e baixos, enquanto Sanji praticamente gritava de tanto prazer. No começo da relação ele se sentia envergonhado porque até quando comia gemia mais alto e bem mais que o outro, agora ele já não se importava mais. A expressão de Zoro era tão linda e ele amava tanto aquele tigre sem cérebro. O sorriso dele, o corpo, o rabo, as orelhas, o interior... A raposa sentiu uma protuberância crescendo na base de seu pau e sabia bem o que era aquilo, sempre ficava preso dentro de Zoro quando estava para gozar. A sensação era maravilhosa, ele preenchia completamente o cuzinho largo com seu knot e mesmo que o outro usasse toda sua força, não conseguiria afastá-lo. Para Zoro também era desesperador aqueles segundos, sentia-se tão cheio, completo, seu interior parecia queimar e implorar por aquilo, era vergonhoso.

Sanji não se aguentou mais que dois míseros e patéticos minutos, ou menos, e logo já gozou várias vezes dentro do moreno, despejando todo sêmen naquele interior que se contraia contra seu pau, parecendo ser de propósito, intensificando ainda mais seu orgasmo. Céus, era tão bom.

Em sua última estocada ele caiu em cima do corpo maior e não fez nenhum movimento para evitar. Por ainda estar com aquela protuberância em seu pau, ainda teve que permanecer dentro do outro enquanto não voltava ao normal. Os braços grandes do tigre o acolheram, abraçando-o delicadamente... Bom, com a delicadeza que ele conseguia. A mão grande pousou em sua nuca e ficou acariciando-o por um tempo, lenta e preguiçosamente. Zoro subia para suas orelhas sensíveis e as apertava levemente, passando os dedos de forma que parecia ser para provocá-lo e atiçar ainda mais os instintos da raposinha.

Sanji esticou o corpo para dar um beijo nos lábios grossos e com apenas um selar sentiu o gosto leve de sangue. A linguinha atrevida penetrou a cavidade da boca, recolhendo qualquer vestígio de sangue e, antes de se afastar, a boca prensou o lábio ferido, sugando-o. Quando se afastou para voltar a deitar confortavelmente no peitoral do maior, viu um sorriso apaixonado no rosto daquele enorme tigre bobo e sorriu da mesma forma. Por mais calmos e inocentes que estivessem, ficar com o rosto deitado em cima de um peito e com o outro tão carente bem ao seu lado, fazia Sanji ter a necessidade de abusar do outro, então não se conteve e deixou que sua língua passasse algumas vezes no mamilo escuro, chupando-o e mordendo-o vez ou outra, fazendo o tigre estremecer.

A raposa sentiu as carícias desceram para suas costas estreitas, os dedos grossos percorriam sua espinha, ossos e costelas bem marcadas. Era agradável, Sanji amava ser acariciado assim, Zoro sempre saberia como agir para agradá-lo. Seja em situações do dia a dia, seja no sexo, ou em qualquer momento. Droga, estava pateticamente apaixonado e entregue àquele Ômega idiota. O cheiro forte do cio já não era mais tão forte, mas ainda estava bastante presente. Ambos sentiam e sabiam que o resto da semana seria bem complicada... E complicada significava cheia de sexo gostoso, sujo, desesperado, indecente e prazeroso. Por mais que o moreno idiota não admitisse em voz alta, a raposa sabia que ele não mais odiava aqueles dias ou passar por aquela situação vergonhosa. O cio se tornou algo bom para os dois desde que se escolheram como parceiros para toda a vida.

Ele ouvia o coração acelerado de sua outra metade e percebia que o seu próprio estava tão, ou até mais, acelerado. Vergonhoso. Meio sem jeito e sem coragem para encarar o tigre, Sanji fechou os olhos e se entregou ao cansaço, aos poucos se permitindo adormecer lentamente nos braços daquele imbecil. Zoro era o gato dorminhoco, mas ele que estava acabado, cansado e quase dormindo. Tão fraco. Mas, o maior estava em uma situação semelhante e Sanji o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que não era difícil para ele dormir jogado no chão daquele jeito... Ou em pé... Ou de qualquer forma. Era um dorminhoco ambulante mesmo. Ao menos estava confortável em cima dele.

Antes de perder a consciência, a raposinha teve seu rabo peludo enlaçado pelo rabo fino e comprido daquele tigre. O calor que sentiu no peito não era culpa do cio, mas ainda era culpa de Zoro. Como um enorme animal selvagem ousava agir como um gatinho fofo, manhoso e domesticado? Injusto. Por sua falta de coragem em levantar o olhar, acabou perdendo uma linda visão daquela besta selvagem. O rosto do tigre estava corado e ele sentia-se totalmente envergonhado com a situação, arrependido de ter feito aquilo com suas caudas. Mas, ao ver o sorriso no rosto do menor, ele deixou de se arrepender.

Amor era uma droga.


End file.
